User talk:Baracuss
(Static. AI: Crimson Dagger speaks) Greetings Races of the Universe, Please leave Baracuss your Message and he will answer it promptly. While you are waiting for a reply, please feel free to look through Baracuss' files, or explore the rest of the Fanon. Thank You. (Transmission ends) ---- *Hey Baracuss, you should make separate articles for your ships. Just move the infoboxes there.Raga 'Fersamee 02:36, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *If you want to tell me something, go ahead and write on my discussion page, just go to my profile and click the discussion tab(if you don't know how to). P.S.- did my page say your name when your name when you looked at it?Raga 'Fersamee 04:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Hey nice fanon! Hm, could you write an article for High Charity 2? Make it a good length if you can.Raga 'Fersamee 18:26, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Hey I fixed the pic for your infobox, it's Baracuss.jpg, I already put in there.Raga 'Fersamee 18:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *I'll try and write it. But, if I do a role playing story theres two rules: you come up with most of the ides, and somebody's gonna say "wort wort wort!" :-)Raga 'Fersamee 01:14, 24 June 2008 (UTC) *Hey I put a link for the fleet of approching salvation on the article for the my fleet. Go ahead and write it please?Raga 'Fersamee 01:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) *You sound upset.Raga 'Fersamee 21:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) *Hey you should check out this site: http://www.veoh.com It's a cool video site where you can start groups, video channels, and upload videos! I'm a member there, so if you join up, send me a friend request. My username is Desperatus.Raga 'Fersamee 19:30, 29 June 2008 (UTC) *Hey Baracuss it's me Baw Wee! I came here to start over since I am now infinitely banned from Halopedia. But Ewhu is only banned for three months. I read your user page and saw the story about HC2, am I the important member of the Separatist Armada? Baw Wee 16:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee *I have made a new profile the name is RATM Fanboy. I am no longer using my old profile. I will change all property tags with my name on them to this new one.Raga 'Fersamee 18:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hello! It's good to here from you High Councilor! I can finally tell you that I have a Hunter friend. His name is Ulgada Zeato Layat. He has posted on my talk page if you want to see him. And yes he is another profile of mine. Baw Wee 01:05, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Hunter It's nice to meet you High Councilor. Ulgada Zeato Layat 01:36, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat My height Baw Wee has told me that you're surprised by my height. Because of it I am Raga's bodyguard. Ulgada Zeato Layat 01:48, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Scarab Hmmm...a Scarab colony, I never thought of that. I have a problem, since Raga isn't using his Elite profile (I think)I don't know If I'm still his bodyguard! Ulgada Zeato Layat 02:06, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Reply Hey sorry I haven't replied,I've been working on my user page. You should check it out! Baw Wee 01:58, 9 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee User page Thank you High Councilor! My user page Baracuss my user page is finally done! Take a look at it. Baw Wee 03:45, 9 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Your page I've just added myself on your friends list. Baw Wee 04:26, 9 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Reply EliteMaster117 put you there brother. I did not. 18:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) What!?! I'm Kartal's sister! Don't you remember me?--Krana 'Ralsamnee 18:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Your pictures To Baracuss, It would be better if you just keep the pictures in your userpage. - Artificial | Intelligence 16:54, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Story I'll definitely help you! ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] 18:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Electric Chieftain Okay Baracuss, I made a few changes to our article. Check it out. Baw Wee 18:41, 10 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee (Comm-System) Hello... Brother!--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Enough!!!!!! I am done listening to your lies! You had used an Energy Sword before our Family's death, and now your Friends will pay for your false truth! 'Kill List' ---- #Baw Wee #Raga 'Fersamee #Zuka A. #Zuka R. #Kartal 'Surimnee #CMD Jacob Miller #CMD Kronos Harjun #You... --[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Baw Wee Don't worry Baracuss, I am aboard the ship with Baw Wee. Ulgada Zeato Layat 01:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Fight Baw Wee and the rest of his crew have been evacuated to Balaho. I am alone on the ship, and ready to fight Maydor! Ulgada Zeato Layat 01:27, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat RE:RETREAT!!!!!!! No Baracuss! I will either die a legend, or live to be a hero! Ulgada Zeato Layat 02:00, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Yes! Ya Baracuss! Get him! Ulgada Zeato Layat 02:51, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat You go Baracuss, I will stay here and try to get Maydor. Also because we don't have any ships that can support my weight. Go! Ulgada Zeato Layat 03:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Phantom Hmm! I thought Baw Wee had taken the last Phantom. No I can't let you die! (The Phantom's doors open up and you shoot me in, because it's the only way I'll go in. Then the Phantom takes off and leaves the hangar.) Ulgada Zeato Layat 03:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Suggestion Might I suggest placing all your RP'ing stuff in an actual RP? One that would be (privatized) so it would make it easier for everyone actually doing the RP? It would also save allot of space on your talk pages. So far I am impressed with the roleplaying you guys are doing now. Its not everyday you get to see original rping like that anymore.--Supreme Commander Kebath 'Holoree of the Fleet of Unyielding Might The Chieftain! (Suddenly the Chieftain emerges from hiding. He uses his powers to destroy your Seraph. Then teleports to some unknown location.) Ulgada Zeato Layat 03:16, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat I'm coming!! (A Phantom flies towards the ship at a unknown speed.) Baracuss get on! (The Phantom's side doors open, after it enters the hangar as the ship is blowing up.) Quickly jump in! (The Phantom then leaves the hangar while the ship is blowing up.) Baw Wee 03:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Yay! Baracuss your alive! Baw Wee 03:42, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Sangheilos Sangheilos it is High Councilor! Baw Wee 03:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee The Council We need to find the Council chambers! Baw Wee 04:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Escort Finally some time to relax! Baw Wee 04:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee thanks a lot thanks for reading i really appreciate it. which ones did you read and do you have anything that bothered you or thought should be improved on? thanks a lot =D Hollywood okay i'll keep that in mind, also please check out my other two stories listed under my OTHER section on my profile if you have time. And I'll be glad to help with whatever ya need. Hollywood Here I think I'll stay here, it'll be like a vacation! Catch some sun, visit some friends! Baw Wee 04:15, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Goodnight Goodnight High Councilor. Baw Wee 04:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee You Are you alright Baracuss? Because Maydor just invaded my dreams. Baw Wee 16:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What?! What happened?! ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] 16:03, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Huh!? B-b-bu-but......Aw forget it! So is Ulgada still wanted for treason? Baw Wee 16:07, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ulgada I sure hope he gave the information to Raga. Baw Wee 16:15, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Get well soon Baracuss, Krana told me to tell you that she and Kartal hope you get well soon! Baw Wee 16:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee